Birthday
by Kaishiru
Summary: For their birthday, Ren decided to take Aoba to a very special place. RenAo, post-canon, fluff. (For RenAo week day 4: Birthday)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any of its characters nor gain any profit from them. They all belong to Nitro+Chiral. This fanfiction is mine.**

* * *

After having a small birthday party with their friends which surprisingly Mink and Noiz were included and actually gave them nice presents. Just like Koujaku, Mizuki, and Clear had given them nice gifts. When it was his turn to give his lover something, Ren had pulled Aoba to the side and handed him the envelope. Aoba opened it, smiling at Ren awkwardly as if to say he didn't have to get him anything. When Aoba's eyes gazed at the present inside the envelope, he couldn't believe it...

The present Ren gave to Aoba was a trip to the beach. But not just any beach. It was the beach with the church sitting nearby. There were small cabins in the area that anyone can rent for a few days to stay in. The beach was where everything officially began for Aoba and Ren. Though it was more painful for Ren when Aoba started shutting him and his other self out of his mind. But he always kept an eye on Aoba when he was formerly a part of him.

Now that he is his own person and has his own body, he could visit this same beach, see it with his own eyes beside Aoba, hold Aoba close to himself like he did inside his mind... Just knowing this gave Ren butterflies and it made him so happy... This is a birthday present for Aoba but Ren felt like he's also getting the gift of seeing the beach with Aoba. That is the best present he could ever receive on his birthday period. Today they'll make new memories in this place.

"Aoba, we're here." he murmured to his lover as the bus they took the previous night, came to a stop. Aoba was asleep for most of the ride there. Now it was near noon. When Ren's voice reached him, he let out a small yawn, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Hm...? What?" Aoba mumbled, obviously sounding very sleepy.

"We're at the beach." Ren repeated, gripping one of Aoba's hands slightly. Light brown eyes gazed up at Ren then and a smile appeared on his face. He can't wait to see the look on his lover's face when he sees the beach now. From here, it definitely looks beautiful. Now he'll get to see it with Aoba in person and he doesn't want it any other way.

"Ah..." Aoba then glanced out of the window and sighed with content. "Should we go to the beach first?"

"We have to go to the cabins first and get settled in first." Ren stood to his feet, grabbing his and Aoba's bags before getting off the bus. "Then we can go swimming."

"Ren, you don't know how to swim..."

"I know but I was hoping you could teach me."

"I'd love to."

The two males walked to the cabins which weren't very far from the bus stop. It took them a few minutes to get to the cabins by foot and it was honestly good exercise. They checked in with the receptionist at the main building then went to go to their designated cabin number. When they arrived, they were surprised the cabins had a Japanese style layout. It really looks lovely and thankfully, it was stocked with fresh food. It saved the trouble of Ren and Aoba actually going out to buy food.

They went to the bedroom and set their bags down. Then they pulled out their swimming trunks. Aoba felt like changing in the same room as Ren since they were both guys but he still felt a little bashful around him. He changed while keeping his back turned and pinned up his hair in a ponytail when he was done. The two of them went out to the beach and grabbed an inner tube along the way.

Half way there, Ren could smell the salt in the air. They were close to seeing the ocean together. He held Aoba's hand and continued forward. He wanted to see it with him and he'll get that chance in just a few minutes. Just a little bit longer...

The sound of the crashing waves got louder until after they reached the beach. Ren couldn't believe his eyes as he and Aoba walked out onto the soft, warm sand. He looked around and saw only a few other people were there but that didn't matter. Ren let out a small breath which had Aoba looking up at him in concern.

"It's...beautiful..." he murmured. Ren felt like what he said was an understatement. The sight before him and Aoba was absolutely breathtaking. Not that the beach inside Aoba's mind was any less beautiful. He wanted to see this same place with him. In person and with his own two eyes now that he's human. Emotion started swelling in his chest and he tried to keep the tears at bay. When he looked over at Aoba, he could see that his lover's face was streaked in tears. Had he done something wrong by bringing him here? Ren hoped he hadn't. This present was the best thing he could come up with...at least he thought so at the time. Just when he was about to say his name, Aoba turned to him and tenderly kissed his lips. It wasn't an angry kiss but a kiss out of love. Almost like Aoba is thanking him without actually saying it.

Ren returned the kiss and felt the inner tube drop on the ground, lightly tapping his foot. His and Aoba's arms found their way around each other's bodies, holding one another close. This was the reaction Ren hoped for and he felt relieved. The vacation as Aoba's birthday present was so worth it right now. It could only go upwards from this point on.

After what seemed like forever, Ren and Aoba parted moments after Ren lifted Aoba slightly off his feet so the male was on his toes. They stared into one another's eyes for several moments before Aoba finally spoke.

"Of all places... You've brought me here... I didn't think I would actually visit this beach again." he murmured, cradling Ren's face in his hands then kissed his lips softly. "Thank you, Ren. Thank you so much for this..."

"The pleasure is mine. You deserve it, Aoba." Ren said in a low voice as he wiped away Aoba's tears. Hearing those words made Aoba smile at the taller male and he kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well, this isn't just for me. I wanted you to see this place too. With your own eyes this time." Aoba turned to look at the gentle waves wash across the shore. "I want this place to be one of your most precious memories too..."

"Every memory with you is precious to me, Aoba. And this one will be amongst the ones I already have." Aoba chuckled at Ren's words, loving how the male was so devoted to him and doted on him like this. Though Aoba could say the same because he shares Ren's feelings and reciprocates them. Right now is no exception.

As much as he could stare at the ocean, Ren knew that he and Aoba should have some fun or maybe just sunbathe. Whatever his lover wanted to do today, Ren wanted to comply with those needs.

"Aoba, since we're here, should we go swimming?" he asked then added the last bit before Aoba questioned him on his swimming ability, "And can you teach me how to swim?"

"Of course." The blue haired male grabbed the inner tube and kicked off his sandals along with Ren. They took off their shirts and left them with their sandals before heading out to the ocean. It was nice and warm today so it should be fine for them to swim around. Aoba took the time to teach Ren how to swim and it turned out to be a very fun and easy lesson for him. Though for the first part, Ren did a doggie paddle and it amused Aoba a lot.

—

It was now evening. Ren and Aoba spent a bit of time in the cabins to eat and relax before heading back down to the beach. They wanted to watch the sunset together. Just as they did when they were in Scrap. As the sun started setting, the two males walked out onto the soft sand and stared out into the ocean, watching the sun go down little by little. It was such a beautiful sight to them. Ren, especially because he had always wanted to watch this with Aoba in reality with his human eyes while holding him in his own arms. His lover so warm in his arms and leaning his head against his shoulder felt so good. The taller male felt his heart soar when he felt Aoba's arms tighten around him as if he was trying to make sure he's really there.

 _'I wouldn't trade this_ _or Aoba_ _for anything else in the world...'_ Ren thought to himself as he watched the sunset with Aoba. The sunset caused the sky to look close to a dark orange color mixing into a dark blueish purple color. It was a really beautiful thing to see.

"It's even more beautiful than before," Aoba murmured as he let out a sigh of content, almost closing his eyes at the feeling of Ren's hand lightly combing his hair. Not that he had sensation in it anymore but it still felt very nice.

"Yes, it is. I'm very happy I have the privilege to see it with you again, Aoba." Ren pulled away from Aoba so he could look into his eyes. "Being here with you right now... I'm happier than ever. This place was our beginning and it'll get so much better from this point on."

"That's right." There was no denying it. This place is very special to them now. If they could, they would try to make it down here on their birthday or anniversary together. That is if it isn't too chilly. Of course it isn't right now despite it being mid April at the moment. It didn't deter the moment of romance between them and it definitely didn't ruin the moment either.

"Happy Birthday, Aoba." Ren murmured as he looked at Aoba with adoring eyes. His eyes seemed brighter in contrast to the beautiful sunset. It honestly made Aoba's heart skip a beat.

"Happy Birthday, Ren." Aoba responded as they leaned in close to kiss each other on the lips lovingly. Everything felt so right about this moment and the both of them couldn't be any happier. The beach is much more beautiful to them now.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This was formerly for RenAo week and Ren and Aoba's birthday but because I had no internet at my house (I still don't), I had to find some way to post it online somehow. It's difficult so the only way is somehow doing it by mobile. It's still so fucking tedious... Anyway, I never like to submit anything under 2,000-2,500 words on here but I figure I should at least submit something...more tame on here. The smutty version is already on my AO3 because I don't feel limited there as I do here. So this is mostly fluff and I purposely cut three fourths of this fanfiction off so I don't have to summarize the sex scene. Which is even more of a hassle. The longer and smutty version of this fanfic is over 5,000 words. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this. ^^


End file.
